


Come and Finish What You've Started

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe-Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Slutty!stiles, Spit Kink, Sweat, Werewolves don't exist, criminal!stiles, deputy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets carted off to a holding cell for indecent exposure. Too bad a jail cell is the breeding ground for Stiles' tricky word play and seduction techniques. Derek falls as prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Finish What You've Started

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do some really dirty, slutty!stiles for a long time. I also wanted to do a deputy/criminal fic, so here it is :)
> 
> NOTE: Stiles is underage. Derek abuses his authority. Also, this fic is unbeta'd.

Patrolling Beacon Hills during the graveyard shift wasn’t a difficult job to do. It was because of the fact that Beacon Hills got extremely quiet and almost lifeless around ten o’clock each and every evening. The streets got empty, the majority of small stores and restaurants closed for the night, and the entire city basically turned into a ghost town. There was nothing even mildly exciting to come by. Absolutely no action. Occasionally, Deputy Derek Hale would catch a small group of teenagers trying to graffiti sidewalks or wooden fences, but that was about all he got to enjoy during his shift.

The night started out like any other night for Derek. He cruised through quiet neighborhood streets with a sharp eye out for anything that looked even remotely suspicious. He had only been about fifteen minutes into his shift when his patrol car turned the corner into the local supermarket plaza. There was a teenager standing near the entrance of a popular store wearing only a black hoodie and a pair of maroon jeans, that -at the time- were completely around the teenager’s ankles. It wasn’t the typical ‘youth’ chaos that happened, but it was enough for Deputy Hale to switch on his patrol lights and pull up to the store front.

Derek pulled up to the front of the store where the teenager stood facing away from the squad car and towards the brick wall of the store instead. He put his car in park, turned off the engine, then stepped out and cautiously approached the teen.

“What are you doing?” He asked. His voice sounded stern and hoarse from the cold night air.

The teenager turned around to face the deputy. He looked to be around seventeen or eighteen years old and was only a little bit shorter than Derek. Maybe around 5’11”. The kid had short brown hair that was styled up with gel. His skin was pale for the most part, but had a slight touch of a summer sun tan. His face and neck were freckled with moles, while his hazel eyes shone brilliantly even with the shadows of the night engulfing them.

To Derek’s surprise, the teenager looked pretty well groomed and clean. He obviously wasn’t homeless. Where were his parents and why were they letting their son run around the town pantless with not even a pair of underwear to cover up with?

Derek crossed his arms and asked his question again when the teenager didn’t reply the first time. Instead the teen had just stood there silently with a smirk slapped dead across his face. “I asked you a question. What are you doing?”

The teenager’s smirk morphed to a wide smile. “I had to take a piss, officer. A guy’s gotta go, when a guy’s gotta go.” He laughed and tugged at his soft cock, letting the last dribble of urine leak out and hit against the cement.

“This is illegal.” Derek pointed down to the teenager’s pulled down jeans and exposed appendage. “You’re under arrest.”

“What, no warning? You’ve never seen another guy’s dick before? Come on, you have one.” The teenager took his hand down to Derek’s crotch, gripped and squeezed. His big, caramel colored eyes looked up to Derek’s while he continued to grope the man.

Derek grabbed onto the teen’s wrist and pushed it away with a gleam of frustration welded down in his emerald green eyes. “Indecent exposure and sexually assaulting an officer of the law? You’re in serious trouble.”

When the teenager did nothing but snicker under his breath and tug carelessly at his own hardening cock, Derek spoke out again.

“Pull up your pants and put your hands behind your back.”

The teenager huffed loudly in displeasure as he bent down and pulled up his jeans. The rough denim scraped against his growing erection which sent shivers down his neck and spine.

“Oh come on, you’re no fun.” He whined childishly. He then buckled his belt and put his hands behind his back, awaiting the cold steel of handcuffs to grip around his wrists.

Derek clicked the handcuffs around the kid’s wrists. He leisurely pat down the teen’s body in search of a weapon or anything with the potential to be hazardous or dangerous. Lucky for the teenager, there was nothing to be found except some gum wrappers and a wallet in the left front pocket of his jeans. Derek dug into the pocket and pulled out the wallet.

“Oh, excuse the throbbing piece of weaponry i’m harboring down there, officer. I get a little turned on when strange men handcuff my hands behind my back then go prodding through my pockets.” The teenager laughed.

Derek opened the wallet and pulled out a driver’s license. He read it off. “Genim Stilinski. Date of birth; April 8th 1995. Resident to Beacon Hills.” He put the wallet and license into the pocket of his khaki trousers for later reference.

Derek opened the back door of the squad car and put Genim in. He shut the door and then got back into the driver’s seat of the patrol car.

“I actually go by the name ‘Stiles’, but you can call me whatever you want, officer. Believe me. I don’t mind.” Stiles tried his best to sound seductive.

Derek started the patrol car then pulled out of the shopping center and back onto the main road. He took casual glances to the rear-view mirror to see just what the Stilinski kid was doing. The kid looked completely unaffected by the fact that he was being carted off to the Sheriff’s station for holding. He didn’t looked worried. He was actually smirking.

“You think this is a game, Stilinski?” Derek’s voice boomed throughout the small squad car. His voice was meant to strike fear into anyone who heard it. Stiles, however, continued to stay unmoved by the situation.

Stiles grinned and leaned forward. He pressed his forehead to the metal grate that split the squad car in half. One side was for the good-guy, while the other side was for the criminal. Stiles didn’t mind being a criminal though. The thought of being punished for it only turned him on even more.

“Fuck, your voice is sexy. Loud. Dominating. It even has a hot little rasp to it. You smoke?” Stiles said charmingly with a smile.

“Answer the damn question.”

“Temper. Even sexier. Tell me, Officer Hale...are you sure you’re an actual police officer and not a stripper? It’s just that the way the buttons of your shirt look like they’re about to pop off. Those pectorals...” Stiles let out a sound mixed between a sigh and moan against the metal grate. His eyes wandered over the deputy’s shoulders and down to his crotch.

“Your pants look like they’re having a hard time containing what’s in them too.” Stiles’ hot breath hit against Derek’s neck. “Either the department gave you a uniform two sizes too small, or you’ve got nuts like a bronco.” He smiled.

Stiles knew just how to work guys over. Feeding a little dirty talk into one of their ears basically guaranteed a nice fuck by the end of the night. However, he could tell that the deputy would be a bit difficult to coax. Deputy Hale was an officer under the law and Stiles was a minor. This set the “prize” that Stiles wanted to a higher shelf. Stiles, nevertheless, was certain he would get his hands on it.  

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a case of the blue balls.” Stiles snorted. Deputy Hale was like putty in his hands. “Is your girlfriend not putting out or something? By the size of your balls, i’m guessing you haven’t rubbed out a good one for months.”

Derek rolled his eyes and banged the palm of his hand against the patrol car’s steering wheel with anger. “Listen here you little bitch. I’ve got more important things to do than listen to some adolescent slut that’s watched one too many pornos. Shut your damn mouth.” He raged. Stiles just laughed.

“Let me guess....you’re single. Ha. I don’t know how that’s possible. With a voice and body like that, you can make practically anybody cream their pants on command.” Stiles leaned in closer to Derek’s ear through the grate. “Trust me, officer. I’m doing all I can to keep from soaking this nice leather interior with my load.”

The patrol car pulled into the parking lot of the Sheriff’s station and filled a spot closest to the entrance. To Stiles’ surprise, the lot was completely empty. It was just him and the deputy all alone.

Derek switched off the engine of the car and got out. He opened the back door of the patrol car and yanked Stiles out into the cold, vacant parking lot. It was eerie being out there all alone for Stiles. Even with a big, strong, hunking mass of deputy muscle to protect him from any spook that might have popped up.

The hair on the back of Stiles’ neck stood up as he looked around. Nothing but the flickering street lights kept the lot lit. The shadows of simple non-threatening objects like shrubs and fence posts were morphed into things truly frightening by the low light.

“It’s creepy out here this time of night. Don’t you agree?” Stiles asked. Derek scoffed and grasped around Stiles’ lanky bicep with his firm hand. He locked the doors to the patrol car, then led the delinquent into the station.

The station wasn’t any less creepier than outside. Derek led Stiles down one of the main hallways of the building until they reached the holding cells. The room was well lit, which was quite an adjustment for Stiles’ eyes considering the hallway wasn’t very lit at all.

There were a grand total of two holding cells. Each cell had a small cot mattress with what looked like a pile of scratchy, rash inducing blankets. Besides the luxurious sleeping accommodations, each cell had a toilet and sink. Three of the cell walls were brick painted white, while the fourth wall was the standard jailhouse wall of metal bars.

Directly across from the two cells was a regular sized work desk. Stacks of multi-colored papers were spread across the desktop as well as a small lamp sitting in the corner of it. It was Deputy Hale’s office space from what Stiles could make out.

Derek opened the door to a small overhead cabinet behind the desk then pulled out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of ‘construction worker orange’ prison pants. He walked back over from behind his office desk to Stiles and grabbed the teenager’s handcuffed wrists forcefully. He unlocked them and tossed them over to the desk.

Stiles rubbed at his newly unbound wrists. “Who knew being bound would leave you so sore?” Stiles thought to himself.

Derek tossed the t-shirt and pair of pants to Stiles. “Change. Now.” He ordered. Stiles complied.

“Of course, officer. Y’know I like when guys tell me what to do. Especially when they’re telling me to take off my clothes.” Stiles unzipped his hoodie, sensually and unhurriedly. Even though Derek was pretending to be unaffected by the situation, Stiles knew that Derek probably liked what he saw. Stiles kicked off his sneakers and unbuckled his jeans.

Derek wasn’t paying much attention to the stripping teenager. He was focused on gathering the correct booking documents to fill out. When he found the right papers, he looked up towards Stiles. By then Stiles had gotten completely naked.

“Put on your clothes, Stilinski.”

Stiles obeyed. He slipped on the scratchy orange pants and did the same with the white t-shirt. Derek hadn’t given him underwear so he wasn’t going at it commando. It didn’t really matter because Stiles went commando frequently. But something was a bit different. The material of pants scratched Stiles in just the right place. His cock. He felt himself pump with blood as Derek shoved him into the jail cell and locked the wall of bars after exiting.

“I’ve always wanted to be locked up. Just a fantasy of mine, I guess. There’s something so hot about being locked up in a filthy little shithole with a nice, beefy police officer keeping a watch on you.” Stiles explained. He ran his fingers along the metal cell bars, listening to the rhythm they made as they tapped by.

Derek sat behind his desk and began to silently fill out numerous papers. The aggravating teenager in the cell did his best to keep Derek from concentrating.

Stiles’ cock began to fill to full thickness. The cheap fabric of his jailbait pants didn’t do anything to keep his bulge pressed down. But Stiles didn’t give a fuck, to be honest. He was turned on and ready to go. He wanted Derek to look over and notice the throbbing protrusion in his pants.  

With his mind slipping deeper into a lust driven fog, Stiles walked over to his unblanketed cot and sat down on it. He began to rub and tug at his cock through the pants. “Christ, I really need to get off.”

Derek just kept his eyes down to his papers. He didn’t want to look up and see whatever Stiles was doing. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Stiles was doing something vulgar and graphic with himself. Derek tried to ignore.

“Keep filling out the forms, keep filling out the forms.” Derek took the same phrase to his mind like a broken record. Will power and restraint were the only things Derek had to hold onto.

“I’m so hard.” Stiles moaned, biting his lip. He stroked his bulge through his pants slowly yet with just the right amount of pressure to make Stiles want to bust.

“Dammit, my cock’s leaking so much. I’m practically soaking the crotch of these pants with pre-cum.” Stiles threw his head back and spread his legs even wider. He hooked the waistband of the cheap pants down under his balls so that he could grip his cock in his hand. He laid down on the cot with his head propped up on the crappy jail quality pillow. He then kicked the pile of blankets that were stacked at the foot of the cot down to the ground, giving him more room to move.

Stiles spread his legs open to give Derek a sheer perfect view of his freed cock and balls. Stiles’ ass was showcased off as well. The uncomfortable tightness of the jailbait pants stretched nearly skintight around Stiles’ thigh and calf muscles. It all made for a nice display to anyone who just so happened to just look up from their paperwork.

While Stiles stayed on his back with his legs obscenely spread and still confined by the orange pants, he slipped his hand down from his cock and down to the crack of his ass. He began to tease and prod at his hole through the material of the pants.

“I’m so wet right here.” Stiles’ eyes were big and glossy with want. With lust. Lust for Derek. But Derek wasn’t even paying attention. Stiles cock was rock hard and red, just waiting to be tugged on until completion.

“You’ve got me so worked up over here, officer. Come on and finish what you started. I’ll let you do anything to me. I’ll do anything for you. Just, touch me.”

Derek attempted to drown out Stiles’ pleads for stimulation with his own thoughts. He kept his focus on filling out the booking documents correctly. Carefully, he filled in Stiles’ full name, date of birth, street address and weight, as well as the reasons why Stiles would be held overnight in a cell. Concentration was key, but Derek’s train of thought continued to be bombarded with Stiles’ persistence.

Stiles continued to rub at his sweaty hole through his pants. His legs were still spread and his cock was still throbbing.

“Don’t you want to touch this? Don’t you want to plug this hot, tight, little hole with your big cock?” Stiles bit his lip with a smirk.

“I’ll let you tease it first. How about with that nice baton of yours? Just...slide it along my crack and push it in. Open me up. Stretch me. Get me ready to take your cock.”

Stiles stood up from the cot and walked back over to the wall of bars that caged him in. His cock jut out and banged into the metal bars. The feeling of cold metal on his hot, throbbing cock was enough to make Stiles flinch. Too sensitive, yet pleasuring. He began to grind his erection against the bars while staring at Derek from across the way.

He knew that he was digging his way deeper into Derek’s thoughts. The drops of sweat of Derek’s brow was a dead give away. Derek’s ears were bright red, and his fingers were fidgeting around with the ballpoint pen in his hand. Stiles had the deputy on edge.

“You won’t be my first, you know?” Stiles began.

“One time my chemistry teacher was being an asshole about my grades. After one of his classes ended, I waited until the other kids cleared out. It was just me and him. He didn’t know what I was doing at first, but when I dropped to my knees, unzipped his pants with my teeth and took his hard, wet cock down my throat....he got the point.” Stiles snickered as he reached down to touch himself again.

Derek couldn’t help but listen to Stiles’ words. His voice was so raw and needy. Something about it sent shockwaves down to his cock. Derek felt his own cock pump harder with every syllable of every word that dripped off of Stiles’ lips.

“He was hesitant about it first...but he liked it.” Stiles ground his erection even harder into the cold metal bars. He bit back a moan. “I could tell by the way he pulled my hair and shoved his meat deeper into my throat. It was my first real cock and I took it like a pro. All that practicing with my toys at home paid off, I guess.”

Derek flipped to the next page of his documents while trying not to look up. He couldn’t help but sneak a peak when Stiles’ eyes closed to moan. Dammit, Stiles was well hung. A nice, fat cock that looked like it would fit perfectly in Derek’s grasp. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to touch Stiles, but―

“I remember how he skullfucked me like his life depended on it or something. He must have been going through a divorce at the time. His wife obviously wasn’t giving him any... so I gave him some.” Stiles laughed. “Correction. He gave it to me. Hard.”

Stiles finally dropped his pants completely to the ground and stepped out of them. He kept his shirt on and began to pull at his erection softly. “Want to hear another story, officer? I know you’re fuckin’ hard under that desk. Are my little stories turning you on?”

Derek slammed his pen and papers down. He pointed at Stiles from across the room firmly to declare this authority over the situation. “Put your pants back on, sit down, shut your mouth, and let me finish this damn paperwork so I can haul your ass down to the county jail.”

Stiles remained unmoved by the deputy’s demands. Instead, he continued to stroke mindlessly at his own cock and wait for Derek to get back to his paperwork.

“You watch the superbowl, right? Sure you do. Everybody does.” Stiles snickered. “Every year my dad’s old college dorm mate, Todd, comes over and they watch the superbowl together. This year they both drank way too much and ended up passing out on our living room couch.”

Stiles pulled his white t-shirt up and over his head, then threw it onto the cot. The cold, drafty cell made the hair on Stiles’ arms spike up. He liked it though. He knew his naked body would soon catch Derek’s attention. It was only a matter of time.

“Anyways. It was around midnight and I had snuck out into the kitchen to get some milk from the fridge. I had just went a few rounds with my vibrators so I was fresh out of cum but still thirsty as fuck. I needed something to quench my thirst, and milk gets rid of that stale cum taste.” Stiles pretended to gag.

“While I was in the kitchen I just happened to look over and out into the living room. My dad and Todd were there. Both of them were passed out on the couch. Todd caught my attention though. His basketball shorts were tented by his massive erection. I watched it throb under the fabric.”

Stiles began to stroke at his cock harder and faster. It was just loud enough so that Derek could hear the sound from where he sat.

“Fuck. I remembered how my mouth watered at the sight. My ass clenched at the thought of having his cock deep inside me. I had always found Todd hot. When I jerked off, he sometimes popped into my mind. Got me off pretty hard too.”

Stiles pumped his cock into his fist even faster. He could feel his orgasm building fairly quickly. Stiles loved the deep tingle that sparked deep down in his nuts when he jerked off. Derek surely wouldn’t mind a new floor paint job.

“I had walked into the living room and basically just stared at Todd’s cock while I tugged on my own. I wanted it...so I took it. I pulled his basketball shorts and boxers down around his ankles. He was even bigger than I had thought.” Stiles moaned and licked up a metal bar of the jail cell. His mind was lost in the memory he was telling. And telling it to another person made it even that much more hotter.

“I licked one stripe up the shaft of his dick. Tasted like straight up man’s musk and sweat. It was just only one tiny lick, but  his eyes shot open. He smiled down at me and then pushed my head down. I sucked him off for a good five minutes with my dad still passed out just a few feet away from me.”

“Shut up.” Derek interrupted, flicking his line of vision up to the naked teenager. His eyes grew wide when they locked onto Stiles stroking at his cock.

Stiles smiled and carried on with his story. “When Todd had finally gotten tired of my mouth, he whispered for me to stand up and I did. I got up onto his lap and lowered myself down onto his cock. I rode that horse dick for all it was worth. We had stayed quiet though. I didn’t want my dad waking up to find his only son getting his ass pounded by his best friend’s dick.... Even if I was taking it like a champ.”

Derek yelled in a deep, thunderous voice that Stiles could have sworn shook the metal bars of the cell right where they stood. “I said enough!”

Derek’s scream was enough to drop Stiles off the edge. With one hand around his balls and the other furiously stroking his cock, Stiles threw his head back with a cry of pleasure as he shot a hot, thick load onto the cement floor of the holding room.

Derek stood up from his desk and remained still for a moment as he watched Stiles finish staining the cement.

Out of breath and covered with sweat, Stiles spoke out in a sarcastic tone. “D-don’t tell me you’re already about to cum, officer. I have more stories to tell.” He wiped sweat off his upper brow and looked at Derek.

Derek walked towards Stiles’ cell. It was plain as day that he was hard as a rock. The entire front of his trousers couldn’t hide the massive outline of his erection. A small wet spot from pre-cum had actually managed to make itself present on the outside of Derek’s khakis. Either Derek was going commando. Or he was just that turned on by Stiles’ little show.

When Derek came face to face with Stiles through the bars, he stayed quiet and almost mysterious. Stiles was unsure what exactly he was going to do, but he knew it was probably going to involve the deputy’s dick. All was good.

Derek reached into the front pocket of his trousers and pulled out the jail cell keys. He inserted the key into the lock and turned it, unlocking it.

Stiles stepped back as Derek strode in with tantalizing swagger to his step. Maybe he was walking like that because the cement log of a cock he was carrying down there weighed a ton. Or maybe he was just getting antsy considering the situation he was in.

Stiles sat down onto the cot slowly and Derek stepped in front of him. Stiles was still bareass naked, made possible from “previous activities”. His legs were wide open. His wasted dick tried to spark back to life as Derek stepped even closer between his open legs.

Derek reached to the side of his superhero-y utility belt and unlatched his baton a.k.a his nightstick, although Stiles really had that nickname reserved for another tool Derek was carrying below his waistline.

With his baton in hand, Derek began to gently glide it along Stiles’ open inner thighs. The wooden piece tickled at Stiles’ leg hair and made him shiver. Eventually Derek moved the baton upwards to tease at the teenager’s deflated cock.

Stiles bit back a moan as the wooden baton slid along the shaft of his flaccid cock. He could feel his blood race down, getting him hard again. As Derek kept up with the poking, Stiles kept his eyes on the outline of Derek’s thick dick being confined in the khaki deputy trousers. The pants were so tight that Stiles could actually see the outline of the large vein on the underside of Derek’s shaft, up to the outline of the fat cockhead.

At the tip of his bulge was a wet spot of pre-cum that seemed to grow darker in shade with each second that passed. Stiles realized that he may have underestimated just how much he had turned Derek on. A tiny flicker of nervousness clenched tight in Stiles’ stomach. Just how hard was the deputy going to give it to him?

Derek’s brawny hand rose up cup Stiles’ jaw. He squeezed his grip on the teen’s jaw which made Stiles’ lip purse together as if he had something sour melting down on his tongue.

“You kept saying how much you wanted it. Now that’s exactly what you’re going to get.” Derek’s grip increased on Stiles’ jaw. He pulled the teen from off the cot and down to the floor.

Derek dropped his baton to the floor, slid his hand into Stiles’ hair and pulled. A whimper ripped out from deep in Stiles’ throat. It hurt but felt good at the same time. Derek was finally taking charge and control over the situation. Stiles loved doing what people told him to do, especially if the reward for following directions was a dick up his ass. Stiles closed his eyes and paid close attention to every word that rang from Derek’s throat.

“Clean my shoes you filthy slut.” Derek demanded. His voice was brutal and authoritative. The gruffness of it all was enough to spark Stiles’ cock back to its throbbing, aching form.

With Derek’s hand still wrapped tightly in the silky locks of his hair, Stiles stretched his neck downward to meet with Derek’s black leather boots.

The boots were way beyond filthy, but Stiles’ interest in cleaning them with his tongue didn’t fade in even the tiniest bit. Specks from freshly cut green grass blades and dried mud decorated the leather. As Stiles’ pushed his head further, his nose bumped into Derek’s ankle.

He took a deep whiff and moaned at the smell. Leather didn’t breathe, and thick cotton socks surely didn’t help keep the smell down. Derek’s feet smelled strong and pungent, yet tantalizing and arousing. Stiles took a small lick to the side of Derek’s boot.

One small lick soon turned to multiple swipes of tongue across the dirty leather. Stiles moaned each time the polluted flavor assaulted his taste buds.

Derek took his fingers to the zipper of his trouser and unzipped in one soft movement. He reached inside the crotch hole and fumbled around for a moment until he pulled out his massive seven and half inch cock.

Stiles was still having his way at Derek’s boots when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone and rustling fabric. He looked up to see the hulking piece of meat, twitching and extending from the hole of Derek’s trousers.

“Oh fuck...” Stiles breathed out and straightened himself up so that his mouth was level with the deputy’s cock.

Before Stiles could even speak another word, Derek forced his cock down the teenager’s throat. Stiles gagged and choked when it stabbed in.

“You thought i’d take it slow with you?” Derek asked out angrily and grabbed the back of Stiles’ head. “You thought i’d let you ease your throat down and around my cock? Forget it, slut. Take it down. All the way down.” Derek pushed harder on the back of Stiles’ head which forced the teen to take even more inches down his tight throat.

“Get it nice and wet cause’ it’s going in your ass next.”

Derek tasted like sweat and putrid filth. Did deputies never wash their bodies or change their underwear? Stiles was unsure, but his brain had no time to elaborate on his own thoughts. His mind had become clouded in a haze of genuine satisfaction. That taste alone had began to taste good. Like candy. Pre-cum and dirt was always a good combination. Stiles didn’t care, so he kept going.

Saliva sputtered out from the corners of Stiles’ lips as Derek’s cock thrust in and out of his throat repeatedly and rapidly. Parts of Stiles’ scalp had gotten sore by how rough Derek had tugged on patches of his hair. Tears had stained streams down both sides of Stiles’ face and Derek’s big tool was the cause.

Stiles’ hands had found their way to the firm globes of Derek’s ass. He squeezed at them, digging his nails into the fabric of the pants to brace himself whenever Derek had decided to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

Stiles’ tongue slashed around the dick in his mouth with quick, wet wipes. He quickly found enjoyment in teasing the large vein on the underside of Derek’s cock. It seemed that with every bob of the head, pre-cum oozed from Derek’s slit and into Stiles’ mouth. The salty bitterness was a taste that Stiles had gotten all too familiar with. All the times he went down on other lacrosse players in his school locker rooms made for great practice at getting used to the taste.

Derek enjoyed taking the teenager’s throat. Stiles hadn’t been lying we he talked about taking dick like a pro. Derek wanted to push Stiles ever further, though. How hard could he ram into the teenager’s tight hole? Could he make him scream? Could he make him moan and cry out to stop? .

Derek slipped his wet cock from the warmth of the teen’s throat. Saliva had painted itself down Stiles’ chin and neck.

“You ready to take my cock in your ass like a good little slut?” Derek asked as he looked down at the puffy lipped teen. Stiles nodded with a smirk, but Derek didn’t like the response.

Derek spit onto Stiles’ face and pulled at his hair. “Use your words!”

“Yes! I’m ready to take your cock in my ass!” Stiles replied firmly.

“Yes, what?” Derek asked and tugged ever harder at the teenager’s hair.

Stiles flinched. “Yes! I’m ready to take your cock in my ass, officer!”

A wicked smile spread across Derek’s face when he heard how obedient Stiles could be. “Stand up and bend over the bed like a good boy for me.” Stiles, of course, obeyed and stood.

Still completely naked, Stiles bent over the cot. His knees were still on the cement floor but his torso was flat against the scratchy mattress. His ass was on display for Derek to enjoy. The anticipation of being filled began to make Stiles shake. He needed it so badly.

When Derek’s hand came barrelling down on his ass cheek with a slap, Stiles jumped and whimpered at the same time.

Derek pumped at his cock while he looked at the enticing teenager bent over for him. He could see Stiles’ tight, pink hole all ready to be pounded and stretched. He hocked a wad a spit down at Stiles’ ass then watched as it oozed down the crack. Derek knelt down and pressed two of his fingers into Stiles’ entrance.

Stiles’ body tensed at the intrusion. His body tensed even more when Derek started to thrust his thick fingers in and out with no intention of slowing down. “Your fingers are so big, officer. They feel so ―fuck―good in my ass.”

“I’m going to ruin you, Stiles. I’m going to make it so i’m all you think about from now on. Everytime you touch your cock, you’ll think of mine. You’ll think about how I wrecked your hole and made it undesirable for anybody else who would want to use it. You’re mine.”

With those words said, Derek withdrew his fingers from Stiles’ hole and lined up his cock. He teased around the rim at first by only pushing the head of his dick into the teenager’s entrance. He pulled out, then did it again over and over again. It drove Stiles’ mad.

Derek’s hands wrapped around the back of Stiles’ neck as he slipped deep inside. He groaned. “How does a slut like you stay this tight?” Derek asked.

Stiles opened his mouth to respond, but instead bit into the dirty mattress as Derek’s ruthless ass-fucking started.

Derek’s hands were around the back of his neck, holding him down and making it impossible to turn around and look at the mass of muscle that was legitimately making him one within the mattress.

Each pound made sent shock wave ripples up Stiles’ spine and through every inch of his body. Stiles’ insides felt like they could explode without warning. Derek was huge but felt even bigger inside his ass. Stiles could have almost sworn that if he had looked down as Derek fucked him, he would probably be able to see the outline of Derek’s engorged cock through the skin of his stomach.

Stiles’ hands scrambled around the mattress to find something to hold onto. He couldn’t find anything besides the pillow he had laid up against when he first got thrown into the cell. His hand grasped the pillow, but Derek’s hand came down to slap his hand away from it.

“Keep your fucking hands flat on the mattress and quit moving around.” Derek ordered.

Derek kept his pace nice and hard as he fucked into the tight heat of Stiles’ hole. The two began to sweat profusely. Stiles’ back spotted up with droplets of sweat, but Derek was a whole other deal.

Derek wasn’t undressed. He was still in his uniform with only his cock pulled through the crotch hole of his trousers. He could feel the cold sweat build up deep beneath the heavy fabric of his uniform. He wanted to rip it all off and get completely naked, but he was too addicted to finishing off the ass his cock was ripping into.

“I-I....you’re going to make me cum, sir.” Stiles gasped out into the mattress. Derek didn’t slow down or speed up. He had decided on a continuous rhythm as his torture for the teen.

Derek bent down to level his mouth with Stiles’ ear. “You’re going to cum for me, baby? That’s a good slut. Shooting two loads within a twenty-minute time frame? Do it.”

Stiles’ eyes shut closed as he listened to Derek’s words. He could feel his orgasm brewing deep within his balls. The pressure, the warmth, the deep yet dull tingling sensation was just too much for Stiles to hold back any longer.

“Holy, FUCK!” Stiles cried out into the cot he was lying on. His back bowed upward and his eyes shot open. His cock began to pulsate rapidly, forcing out yet another load of hot cum. The orgasm felt achy deep down in Stiles’ nuts this time around. He figured it was because he hadn’t been given enough time to recover from his last bust.

Derek fucked into Stiles more rapidly, striving for his own orgasm. Each thrust sent Stiles’ relaxed body pitching forward upon impact.

“I’m going to fill you with my cum. You’d like that wouldn’t you, bitch? You want my cum deep inside your tight little ass, huh?”

“mmhmm.” Stiles mumbled out tiredly.

Derek’s orgasm hit him hard. Loud grunts escaped from deep down in Derek’s throat as he shot streams of his sticky seed deep inside the teenager who remained encased around his cock. He pulled out of Stiles slowly and watched his cum drip out of the teen’s gaping hole.

Derek stood up and slipped his spent cock back in through the crotch hole of his pants then zipped up. He looked like a mess. The armpits and backside of Derek’s button up uniform shirt were stained dark with sweat. His hair was matted down with sweat and he smelled even muskier than before he took Stiles’ ass.

With Stiles still bent over the cot, cum dripping down his ass crack and making a mess of his balls and thighs, Derek exited the cell and locked it up again. He smiled in through the bars of the cell at the wasted teenager.

“Clean up and put your shit back on.” Derek said, still out of breath. He gestured down to Stiles’ discarded white t-shirt and orange jail pants. “We wouldn’t want whoever is going to pick you up in the morning to think something unjust happened here, now would we?”

Derek smirked and sat back down at his desk while he watched Stiles get dressed again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas for future fics?  
> I'm on Tumblr: colethewolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
